Spinner Cortez
Spinner Cortez (voiced by Gabe Khouth) is the older fraternal twin brother to Sherman Cortez. History Spinner's the older (but physically smaller and less intelligent) twin brother of Sherman Cortez. He is known for his hacking and video game skills. He, along with Sherman, are from a suburb in Los Angeles, California, but don't plan to return after becoming members of Battle Force 5. Personality Spinner's the practical jokester of the group and the more troublesome of the twins. Relationships *'﻿Sherman Cortez' Even though Spinner gets on Sherman's nerves at times, he's a good older twin brother and wouldn't leave his younger twin brother as shown in StormShocker. *'Agura Ibaden' '''Despite irking her early on, they have developed a good mutual friendship over time. *Zoom Takazumi' Spinner initially picked on Zoom, calling him "kid," much to his disgust, but after a mishap on Open Mic night, he seems to have stopped that. *'A.J. Dalton' Spinner seems to have picked up some of A.J.'s lingo, as seen in ''Mouth of the Dragon. The two are quite close, making mischief and crazy ideas together as shown on the webisode A Mouth Full of Fusion. '' '' Vehicle *'Buster Tank' He and Sherman drive the Buster Tank (just called the Buster), a blue, six-wheeled Tank designed for ramming. It is armed with a spinning turret of chain-maces that can also rotate the cockpit 360 degrees, giant retractable mace-spikes on the sides, a ramp on the back used to help launch the other team's vehicles when in battle, an afterburner for extra thrust and an automated targeting system named the "Shermanator 3000 targeting system". The Buster is used for two combinations: the SmashClaw and the ShatterBolt. Theme Color The Buster Tank and both the Brothers's suits and clothing have the color blue. Spinner is more associated with the lighter tints of blue. Cyan carries some symbolism of blue, ie. balance and stability. This works, providing he is a counter to Sherman. Blue in general symbolizes unity, taking into account the strong bond of the brothers. Trivia *While Spinner was shown to have symptoms of germaphobia in Common Cold War, Spinner was also shown, with Sherman pointing it out as support in Swarmed, to be suffering from apiphobia due to a "summer camp incident involving an outhouse and an angry bumblebee". *Spinner's gamer ID, "Tijuanagenius", could imply that him and Sherman originate from Tijuana. Quotes *"African hunting skills?" (''Frenemy'', when Agura says she knows where Stanford is) *"Uh, bro? Might I add: move it!!" (''The Power of Resistance'', to Sherman as crumbling debris comes closer to them.) *"We're entering the Battle Zone. The enemy could be anywhere..." (Shutter Speed, filming his venture) Conversations involving him Hunt for the Magmatrox *''Spinner: (afraid) Is it safe to show fear now?'' *''Sherman: (walking by) Go ahead, big bro.'' Spinner begins screaming crazily. *''Vert: Spinner, (he stops) think you can hack into one of these things and see what they were programmed to look for?'' *''Spinner: No problem. As soon as I finish screaming.'' He resumes his panic attack. Everyone else laughs. Junkyard Dogged *''Spinner: DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE!'' *''Sherman: (angerly) Drive, Spinner?! You think?! REALLY! Drive!?! Maybe I should drive!'' See also *Gallery:Spinner and Sherman Cortez Category:Episodes focusing on the Cortez brothers Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Battle Force 5 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters